Rainy Celebration
by tezuka-andria
Summary: Today was Tsuna's birthday but no one greeted him. He wished Hibari would greet him, but it was just a mere dream as Hibari is a famous identity in the university. and then that night...there was a 'thief' in his house. 1827 AU! Full summary inside!


**Title:** The Rainy Celebration

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Fluff, Romance

**Character/Pairings**: 1827

**Summary:** Today was Tsuna's birthday but since he went somewhere far from Namimori to study college, no one greeted him personally. But Hibari, the one Tsuna had really liked, who was attending the same university as him, didn't greet him when they met in the shop...And that night...there was a "thief" in his house. What should he do?

**Warnings:** Bad grammar, OOC and maybe AU?

* * *

><p><em>Dripping of water...<em>

_Thunderstorms..._

_Is it raining?_

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, awakened from the sudden pour of the rain. When he checked what time was it, it was still 5:00 in the morning. He still had 3 hours before school, so he tried to regain his posture to sleep again. But for some reason, he just stood up from the bed and prepared his breakfast.

When he had finished cooking, and getting some milk from the freezer, he then positioned himself in the chair in front of the table and ate alone. It was because his mother, Reborn, and other friends were on Namimori, anyway, and he was now living in a boarding house to study college far away from the place he used to live. Thus, no one would wake him up other than his alarm clock (which is loud enough to surprise Tsuna). He had also lost his habit of saying "5 more minutes..." when he needed to wake up, since late comers were not tolerated in the university he was attending now (it was the same in Namichuu [because of Hibari], but in this university, when you were late, you would also be considered as absent) so Tsuna was always on time. No one would also eat with him, even though Hibari was in the same university with him, and his house was nearby. Hibari never did notice him anyway, but the brunette really liked the prefect, not just as a friend but maybe more than that.

He finished eating and was to wash the dishes when he noticed the calendar.

_Today's October 14...my birthday..._

"Haha...No one's going to greet my happy birthday, anyway. This day is just one of my normal days here." He said to himself as he washed the dishes one by one. Now that he knew that it was his birthday, he missed the times when he was still in Namimori. Everyone would celebrate his birthday; even Hibari would go to the party even if it was too crowded (I guess it was because of Reborn). He missed the optimism of Yamamoto, Gokudera's smile, Lambo's mischief, his mother's great cooking, and most of all, Reborn's way of waking him up.

Well, rain added to his miserable birthday, as well as how thunders crash with lightning. It seemed that there was a storm. Tsuna just sighed. After he finished washing the dishes, he went straight to brush his teeth and go to bath. When he finished taking a bath, he went to put up his university clothes, and carried his bag. He didn't forgot to bring jacket and umbrella

Before he left his room in the boarding house, he looked at the clock and it was still 6:00 am.

_So early...I wonder what I should do..._

He walked past the boarding house he was staying, carrying his bag, and just wandered around the town, holding his umbrella as the rain continued to fall. After all, the university's just blocks away from the boarding house, and even if he finished packing up even in the last minute, if he dashed from the house to the school, there's least chance he would be late.

The brunette saw some cake shop as he meandered around, and he found out it was already opened.

"Lucky~ it's already open!" he shouted from outside the shop.

He opened the door and positioned himself in the farthest left table of the shop. He found out that the shop was still unoccupied, and he was alone there. He then left his bag in the table and then ordered the blueberry cake, as he thought it was delicious. He then put the slice of cake in the glass table and said "Itadakimasu~" and before he took his first bite – "...also, Happy Birthday to me!" and took a piece of cake in his mouth and he smiled cheerfully.

"Herbivore..." a voice near Tsuna called.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna let out of his signature yell, as it echoed throughout the whole shop, and it made the crew of the shop looked at his costumer. "H-hibari-san! What are you doing here?"

"It's still so early, yet you're already eating a cake?" Hibari commented as he saw the plate with little remains of the cake. "You sure have a peculiar appetite."

"I'm just treating myself."

"Hn? For what? Did you perfect a test or something?"

"No, it's just..." Tsuna paused as he ate the last piece of cake. "Today's my birthday."

"Oh? Is that so?" Hibari asked uninterested. "Do you like that cake?"

"Ah..this cake? Ahmm, not really. It's just this cake is rare in this shop, so I bought and ate it. But my favorite is the black forest cake...though it was so expensive. Haha, I have no money to buy even a slice." Tsuna rambled, scratching his head while he smiled at the prefect.

"By the way, what are you doing here, Hibari-san?" Tsuna stood up, and already carried his bag.

"It's none of your business."

"Hai..." Tsuna pouted. "Anyway, goodbye Hibari-san. I'll see you later in the university."

_He didn't even greet me...This is really heartbreaking... Today, even though it was my birthday, it seemed Luck forgot to give me blessings...This rain...is really gloomy..._

After Tsuna left the cake shop, he went to the town's library to kill time and read some story books just not to bore himself, and when he saw that the clock already said 7:30, he stood up from the chair he was sitting, returned the book he borrowed as he retrieve his Library I.D. (he really had one) and walked beyond the door, opened his umbrella, and ambled towards the university.

When he reached his room in the university, he found out that many students were already there and were already chit-chatting with each other.

_No one knows that my birthday is today...so no one would greet..._

Tsuna went to his seat and waited quietly and patiently for the professor. He was a quiet student there, and no one really took awareness his presence. Someone would only talk to him about group projects and school-related things, but other than that, no one would invite him to some party or gatherings, or just talk to him about random things. To sum it up, he had no friends at all.

Even though Hibari was his classmate, they barely talked with each other. They only happen to look at each other most of the time, sometimes when they went home or in the classroom itself. Although their houses were on the same district, they never went home with each other. Indeed his life never got worse as the person he really really liked never noticed him.

The class ended without anything special. Although many lazy students rejoiced as professors gave no assignments at all.

"Huh...today's the worst..." he muttered to himself as he walked towards his boarding house, the rain still as heavy as it was in the morning. "Well not really... Professors didn't give us any assignments at all. No one also said that they would give an exam. I'll just relax in my room later..."

When Tsuna reached the door to his house, he took the key from one of the pouches of his bag and opened it. He wasn't really surprised about the room's presence: quiet and calm. He just wondered...if he was still in Namimori, maybe his friends and family would have surprised him and greeted him "Happy Birthday" cheerfully. But when he entered the lonely room, he uttered "I'm back" to no particular, and silence replied him. He removed his shoes and changed his clothes.

Realizing it was still early to have his dinner; he lied on his bed and checked his cellphone. He found out there was no any message or missed calls there.

_No one really greeted me...! Did everyone from Namimori already forgot me! Huh... I just hope that Hibari-san would greet me...He's the only one I think in this place knows my birthday... But that guy... he never cared for me at all... Anyway, I wonder what he was doing in that cake shop. Maybe he's going to buy cake for a girl he likes? Haha, he has many admirers at school after all... I saw a lot of girls confessing on him... I wonder if he answered one of them...? I'm so jealous..._

"HEH! What am I thinking?" Tsuna jerked and messed up his hair as he tried to remove his thoughts away. "Why am I thinking of THAT guy? He's not going to greet me anyway...He's not going to greet me..."

_Tsuna...you have to relax... You know you're the one who attract all bad lucks... Don't expect such a great identity in your university to even greet you._

"I guess I'm just hungry...Maybe I need to eat something..." He rose from his bed and went to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge to see what he could cook from the vegetables and meat in there. Unfortunately he only found cold water inside.

"WAAH! What should I do? I won't have any decent dinner with these!" He shouted as he ruined his hair's alignment. "Huh! Maybe I still have money to buy ingredients?"

He then checked his money on his wallet. He found out he only have a yen in it. He again jerked up from disappointment. "AH! I remembered I used most of my money from buying that cake! Now...what should I do...? Mom will send up some money but that's still tomorrow... So I have no dinner today huh? Why is bad luck with me today?"

In his frustration, he just got a book from his bag to study. After hours of studying, his stomach started to make noises.

_I'm not hungry...I'm not hungry..._

"Should I borrow money from Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked himself. "No! No! I can never do that!"

_I guess he's not going to lend me any money, anyway..._

He put the thought of Hibari and being hungry away as he positioned himself to lie down on his bed. Before he did so, he looked the window right beside his bed, opened it and he noticed how pretty the scenery was. The rain has been pouring nonstop since morning, but it was lighter now. He also perceived the beautiful sigh in front of him: night buildings perfectly complemented with the light rain, and he had really the urge to catch a picture of it.

After a while of gazing, he yawned as he felt sleepy. He closed the window, and slept right away, not remembering to lock his house's padlocks and such. But then his stomach began to grumble.

He closed his eyes forcefully as he pulled the blanket closer to his head.

And there was a grumble again.

_Huh...how should I sleep in this state...? It seems that I forgot to do something important...Uh... Hibari-san..._

"HEH! Why am I still thinking of Hibari-san!" he yelled at his own room, as he shook his head hard. "I think I'm just... Maybe I just really...want him to greet me...happy birthday..."

"HUH! Tsuna! Just stop thinking of that Hibari-san already! He never talked to you! He never noticed you! Why the hell would he give a damn on even greeting you happy birthday!" Tsuna again messed up his hair, and closed his eyes forcefully on dismay. "Tsuna...calm down and just face the reality...and just sleep already, or you'll be late tomorrow..."

_Ah... Hibari-san greeting me happy birthday...that would be heaven..._

He drooled at the idea, but just closed his eyes realizing his dreams would never come true. But he just wished as for now that someone would bring him any food to eat, because he cannot sleep from hungriness.

_Crack...crack...!_

"Wha-what is that?" Tsuna jerkily stood up from his bed, as he heard mysterious noises from his house. "Maybe the rain causing the house to weaken? No...It's not a sound of breaking of wood or what..."

_Crack!_

"...maybe a footstep! But..." Tsuna then remembered something. "Now that I've mentioned it, I forgot to lock the door!"

He then rushed to the door and locked it immediately, as well as other doors the rooms had. Afterwards, he ran to his room to see if there was something suspicious.

"Nanda? Maybe I was just imagining things..." He sighed in relief as he dashed back to bed. "Well...if something happens to me, it will happen...but maybe if that time will really come (he's pertaining to being robbed or killed) I'll just wish Hibari-san would save me..."

"You called for me?" a voice came from nowhere. Tsuna noticed that the wind blew stronger than before.

"Huh! Wh-who's that?" he stood up again and then noticed that the window beside his bed was slightly opened. Because of that, some rainfall went inside the room. In his panic, he searched immediately for things he could use to fight if it was a thief and he saw the knife and fork in his table. He then prepared to attack as he carefully opened the window.

Then no one came.

"HUH?"

Tsuna then jumped to his bed and opened the window carefully yet nervously. After taking up all his courage to face that certain someone, he opened it hastily and took a peek outside. He then saw a man in full black. Though he could only gaze from the head of that man, he could already tell that the man wore black from head to toe.

Yeah, in movie he had always saw robbers in full black, covering their faces aside from their eyes. That moment he saw that man near his window, he became so nervous that he even jumped out from his bed.

"THIEF! THIEF!" Tsuna pointed the knife in the emerging figure in his front. He could only saw the part until the forehead, and it was pitch black, the clothes are. And he concluded that it was really a thief. "H-hey y-you! I-if y-y-you e-e-e-ever c-c-co-come c-c-closer... I-I'll immediately call the police! The phone is beside me!"

Then his stomach made weird noises, sign of hungriness.

"S-S-See... I-I'm e-e-e-even hu-hung-hungry th-this t-t-time o-of t-the d-day!" He stuttered as Tsuna saw the person now ready to enter his house. He couldn't see the face very well as the lightning just crash with the thunder and all he saw of the man was pitch black because of massive light from lightning. "There's nothing valuable here, you see! I-I'm just a college student, and I don't have any expensive things or jewelries or even money! I-I just have a yen in me!"

He was still holding out the knife, pointing it to the person in black. After a while, he saw the face of the figure, and this man wasn't wearing clothes like of those seen in thieves in movies. What he saw was the person he really really really and really wished to see, the great Hibari Kyouya.

Then Tsuna heard the pounding of his heart, even noisier than his stomach's grumble, and he became so nervous that he almost faint to the ground. He put away the knife he was pointing back to the table, as well as the fork, and he displayed a face of both anxiety and tension in front of Hibari.

"H-H-H-Hibari-s-san...?" his heart beat faster as he saw the handsome and wet figure in front of him, walking towards him. "W-w-what..."

Tsuna couldn't even finish his sentence, his nervousness and tension overwhelming his words.

After a while, his stomach grumbled again.

"Hn?" Hibari muttered nonchalantly. Tsuna then saw Hibari holding some box.

"I-I-I'm j-j-just..." Tsuna stuttered again, unable to speak unswervingly in front of the person he had loved the most. "I-I h-h-h-haven't e-eaten d-dinner... I-I u-u-used u-up a-all my m-money i-in t-that c-c-c-cake..."

When Hibari started to walk towards the brunette again, Tsuna forced his way aback because he was so nervous. The skylark then let out a small chuckle. "_Don't worry I won't bite Tsunayoshi_."

His heart palpitated nonstop. Did Hibari just called him in his name? He noticed right away that the skylark needed some towel, because he had been in rain and lend him some.

Hibari then took a seat in the floor, in front of Tsuna, and placed the box in the middle of them.

"Hibari-san, what's with that box?" Tsuna asked, curious, as he looked in the box. His stomach made noises again. "A-umm...I'm sorry... I don't mean..."

"Are you that hungry?"

"Umm...I haven't eaten anything since lunch...My fridge is empty, I have no money..." Tsuna answered timidly.

"Hn, that's why you're an herbivore," Hibari commented indifferently. "Open the box."

"Eh?"

"You know I don't like repeating things, herbivore."

"H-hai!" Tsuna squealed as he carefully examined the box before opening it. At first, he hesitated even to touch it. He didn't know why.

"There's no bomb or any deadly weapons there," Hibari assured Tsuna, while the latter took a look in the expression of the former.

He then opened the box slowly, as his stomach had been grumbling since then. Tsuna then jumped into happiness as he saw the contents of the box. Hibari looked at the brunette and even he saw its glittering eyes.

"Wow! A black forest cake! Thank you, Hibari-san! I really really love you!" Tsuna shouted in bliss, not knowing he had been confessing something as he gave out his words. He later realized he had said 'I love you' to the prefect.

"Did I say it's for you?"

"Eh?" Tsuna then looked at Hibari in disappointment. "Ah..umm...I'm sorry..."

Tsuna's stomach made a noise again. This time, it was noisier than before.

"Ah..."

"Wait here." The prefect stood up and went to the kitchen. He searched for the kitchen utensils he needed and went back after he got the small plates, knife, and two forks.

Hibari opened the box, got the cake out of it, and divided it into 8. The brunette who was really disappointed when the skylark told him the box wasn't for him watched Hibari's slicing the cake sadly.

After slicing, he got one slice into the small plate, and using the fork, he cut a little of the cake which he thrust into the fork afterwards.

"Umm...Hibari-san...?"

"What?"

"Can you...umm...give me even just a little piece of the cake...?" Tsuna pleaded. "I'm just really hungry..."

"Here." Hibari suspended the fork with a piece of cake in mid-air near Tsuna's mouth.

"Eh?"

"I'm giving this to you. If you don't want, it's fine."

"Ah...I'll take it...T-Thank you, Hibari-san." Tsuna was about to grab the grip of the fork from Hibari when the latter's force didn't permit him to. "Umm...Hibari-san?"

"I've said it: I don't like repeating my words."

"B-but..."

"What?"

"You won't give me the fork..." Tsuna said as Hibari glared him. Hibari then forced the cake into Tsuna's mouth, as the latter opened his mouth hastily in the signal.

When the fork was put into his mouth, Tsuna immediately pulled the cake from it, and pulled himself from the fork.

"Ahh..umm..." Tsuna blushed by the fact he was being fed by Hibari (although forcefully). "T-thank you, H-hibari-san..."

"Do you like it?"

"Ahh...?" Tsuna's heart began to pound fast again. He looked Hibari in the eye and realized it wasn't the cake he had been yearning for. It was Hibari. When he was in school, he was always looking at Hibari. When they were taking test, he always hoped Hibari would get perfect. When he's walking to home, he would always wish the prefect was with him. He would always wish he could talk to him. And that time he was hungry, deep inside his heart he had been longing for Hibari's presence, and not the food.

"I-I l-like it..."

"Umm..." Tsuna started his sentence when Hibari's hands began to caress his cheeks. He blushed hard and his heart pound faster and faster.

"Hi-hibari-san...?"

"There was a little icing beside your lips." The prefect said as he removed the dirt in the brunette's face.

Tsuna's heart began to palpitate, faster and faster, as Hibari continued to stroke his cheeks. He was so touched that the latter was doing this for his sake even for the smallest reason, and he felt like tears had been storing up in his eyes. He felt like his hungriness, and craving for food has been filled up, and he thought it was because of the presence of the handsome figure in front of him. He knew it, and he had longed for it: the warmth of being able to talk to the one he had been loving, and the fact that Hibari was in his house now made him realize that he didn't want to let the skylark go anymore, though he knew it didn't depended upon on him, but to the person itself. He had always wanted to talk to Hibari, everyday, when he saw him. He would really get jealous every time he saw a girl confessing on the prefect, and became anxious if Hibari would answer the girl or not. But then the thought of tomorrow nearly made his tears flowed from his eyes, that maybe after this moment, everything would come back to normal again.

"You're crying," Hibari commented, as tears touched his hand.

"Ah...! I'm not crying...! I'm just...it's just..." Tsuna wiped off the tears as well as the thoughts enveloping him.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi," Hibari started, electing a little surprise from the brunette as he was called by his name. Hibari placed his other hand to the other cheek of the person in front of him. "Happy birthday."

"H-Hibari-san...!" Tsuna cried as he thrust himself into the prefect's chest in his happiness. He felt really happy, that someone wished him Happy Birthday, and moreover, it was the person he really liked.

"Why are you crying?" Hibari then played with the brunette's hair as his other hand caressing Tsuna's back.

"I-I'm so happy!"

"And this cake is my present for you." Hibari pulled Tsuna as he examined the latter's face: it was blushing hard and is smiling.

"B-but...you told me a while ago that this is not for me."

"I'm just joking." Hibari let out a small chuckle.

"H-hibari-san...can I ask for another gift...?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, as the latter nodded in response to his question. "To-tomorrow...can we eat lunch...together...?"

After a while, he looked at Hibari and there was no response. He thought that the prefect would say no. "Umm! I mean, if you're unavailable or you have promised someone else, you can refuse me... Umm... yah..."

"Then come to me in my desk at lunch break tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yes." Tsuna smiled gratefully at the figure in front of him, and continued to eat the cake that was in the small plate that Hibari sliced.

When Hibari said he would go since it was already 10 pm, he smiled at the brunette (not smirk) as the latter did the same.

But before Hibari could go, Tsuna held Hibari's clothes. "Umm...can I tell you something...?"

"Hn." Tsuna took it as yes from Hibari.

"Thank you for visiting me today, celebrating my birthday and giving me a wonderful present." Tsuna said. "And...it's still raining...Take this umbrella with you..."

"I'll take it. And you're welcome."

As he saw the retreating figure from his spot, Tsuna smiled blissfully and he placed the cake inside the fridge, promising himself that he would also share it to Hibari tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE:<strong>

While they're eating lunch together...

Tsuna: Hibari-san! This cake is so expensive! I didn't know that you were rich!

Hibari: I'm not rich.

Tsuna: Heh? But how did you buy this? And when?

Hibari: You have many questions, herbivore.

Tsuna: that's just two!

Hibari: I worked for it, of course. I bought it when we met that morning in that shop.

Tsuna: You worked for it?

Hibari: You have complaints with that?

Tsuna: No...It's just...you even work just to buy me this... *blush*

Hibari: And then you even asked for another gift.

Tsuna: Hah! I'm...sorry...

Hibari: ...

Tsuna: But I just really wanted to talk to Hibari-san once in a while here!

Hibari: why?

Tsuna: Because... I would like to be friends with Hibari-san...

Hibari: *blush and looks away*

Tsuna: Hibari-san?

Hibari: Quiet.

Tsuna: Heh? Hibari-san? Hibari-san? Hey...don't leave me...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: I SUCK AT ENDING OF BOTH THE MAIN STORY AND OMAKE! I HOPE YOU'LL FORGIVE ME AND STILL ENJOY THIS ONESHOT! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~<strong>


End file.
